cootfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete
Pete is one-half of a Brofinder date available for Mark Character Summary Pete is a tall, lean African-American man. He works as a graphic designer. Pete is very passionate about drawing comics, and has drawn erotic superhero comics in the past. Currently he is not fond of them and is looking for a good idea to draw. He and his partner of two years Oz moved to Palm Valley from the East Coast. They met three years ago after Oz emailed him to ask when/if he was going to finish his erotic superhero web comic, The Rattler. Nowadays Pete is embarrassed by the comic and prefers not to talk about it. He's curved and cut. Of the pair, Pete is more enthusiastic about having a threesome and ha is the one messaging Mark prior the date. He has a cuckold fetish. Date Mark contacts Oz & Pete's joint Brofinder account. He is asked by one of them, which Mark assumes to be Oz, if he has the required experience. As a test, Mark's contact asks for him to talk dirty and pretend to cuckold him. Mark impresses "Oz" well enough and they then arrange a date. OzPeteBro.png|Oz & Pete's profile on Brofiler. to expand O&PText1.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (1 of 4) to expand O&PText2.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (2 of 4) to expand O&PText3.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (3 of 4) to expand O&PText4.png|Mark's conversation with 'Oz'. (4 of 4) to expand Mark arrives at the designated place for the date, the gay club Thumper's, and meets Oz. Being way too excited about the idea of a threesome Mark talks dirty to a startled Oz making him excuse himself and leave. Pete then appears, introduces himself, and Mark explains what just happened to him. Pete says he was the one Mark was talking to on Brofinder, not Oz. Pete brings his boyfriend back and they all laugh the misunderstanding off. Oz and Pete go on about how it's important to communicate and how open and honest their relationship is. OzAppears.png|Mark meets Oz. to expand ozcomesback.png|Oz returns. to expand OpenBook.png|Oz & Pete talk about their relationship. to expand Oz excuses himself to the restroom and Mark stays with Pete on the bar. They talk about Mark's feelings about cuckolding, either interest or ambivalence, which pique Pete's interest. Oz rejoins them and they go to dance floor, the three boys dance for a while until Oz and Pete go to different places. Mark follows Pete to the restroom where he admits he wants to cucked but doesn't know how to approach the subject with Oz. He suggests Mark pretend it's his idea when the time comes for sex, which Mark agrees to do. They rejoin Oz and return to dance floor. The boys start to make out on and decide to continue it home. The boys go to Oz & Pete's house where Pete suggests it's best he talk to Oz after all, to which Mark agrees. When things get hot and heavy Pete tells Oz about his fantasy to which he concedes. Mark has sex with Oz while Pete watches. Walkthrough Trivia *Pete was unveiled to the public along with Oz and Donovan by Obscurasoft on Twitter on June 26th 2016. *Oz & Pete's date became available together with Donovan's on July 1st 2016. *He is one-half of the eighth Brofinder date available. Category:Character Category:Brofinder Date Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character